


hate

by orphan_account



Series: a weird turn of events [3]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Dreams, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Tension, like super mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sure, maybe in the grand scheme of things stressing about a sex dream is pretty petty. but as of right now, while he's putting together a bowl of cereal in his kitchen at the ass crack of dawn, it seems like a pretty big fucking deal to him.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Spock, Cody Ko/Spock
Series: a weird turn of events [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	hate

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday to me ig :P

spock fucking hates himself.

it's the only thought going through his head as he pulls the milk from the fridge and sits it next to the box of cereal he set in the counter.

he hates himself for having that dream _again._

he hates himself for fucking **liking** it.

and he hates himself because he knows eventually he's gonna jerk off to it.

"this is all so goddamn stupid." he grumbles to himself, grabbing a bowl.

he doesn't remember the dream well. only moments. very vivid moments.

and he hates how much the cody in his dreams mimics real life cody in those moments.

he remembers cody - not the real person - the dream version of him. he was sitting in spock's lap and moving his hips a bit. not enough for any real friction, but enough make him _need_ that friction.

he remembers that dopey expression dream-cody had. it was exactly the face real-cody has after they... did... uh, stuff.

and the moaning. he definitely remembered that. he couldn't get it out of his head and it made him wanna grab one of the kitchen knives instead of a spoon and drive it into his ear drums. because he can't hear those stupid fucking moans if he can't hear anything at all, _right???_

it's like, how do you have a dream about fucking one of your friends, who randomly blew you twice in the last week, and just be ok with that?

(clearly spock can't.)

it's all just too much.

way too much and way too sudden.

sure, maybe in the grand scheme of things stressing about a sex dream is pretty petty. but as of right now, while he's putting together a bowl of cereal in his kitchen at the ass crack of dawn, it seems like a pretty big fucking deal to him.

he doesn't even know why all of this bothers him so much but it's stupid and he hates it.

_but why does this bother him so much?_

he knows he's straight and if it he isn't who gives a shit. he can't think of anyone in his life who would really care. (noel and cody certainly aren't gonna give a shit.)

why is he getting so weird about this?

is it became it's his friend in the dream?

he doubts cody would care about that.

he doesn't know why he's being fucking weird about it. and he hates himself for it.

this is all just new and confusing.

and stupid, very very stupid.

and it's making his cereal taste worse.

he hates that.

hates how angry this shit makes him.

hates that it's kept him up so late that it's early and that he decided to try to eat something, so now he's just grumpily eating cereal. (it's also soggy and mushy from sitting in the milk too long. which is just some more bullshit to add to his shitty mood.)

hates that it's weird between him and cody.

hates that he's the one making it weird between him and cody.

hates that he doesn't know how to just be an adult about it and just _**talk**_ to cody.

he just hates this shit.

it fucking sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, but that's how I wanted it to be.
> 
> Happy Quarantining! :')


End file.
